Unclaimed Badfic
This is a list of all unclaimed badfic that has either been reported to the Board or has been posted here by disgusted agents/boarders/random people. If you are a random people, feel free to pop over to the Board to join in with the discussion there. For the sanity of everyone here (what is left of it anyway), please make sure to place your badfic in the appropriate category, which would be the fandom that it comes from. Make sure to include a link to the fic in question, the rating next to the fic title and the summary under the title. And as much it it may gall you to leave drivel here, please refrain from editing any spelling and grammar mistakes in the summary, because such mistakes amuse us. If you wish to claim a fic from this list, then move it to the list of claimed badfic, complete with rating, link and summary and add your name to it. It would probably also be wise to announce your claim on the Board, so everyone knows what you are letting yourself in for. Anime and manga Bleach Death Note Disney Dr Who/Torchwood Final Fantasy series *FFVII: Story of Rain Strife] T rated **Rain Strife who is Cloud Strifes brother has to kill Sephiroth because Sephiroth is sending comets to hurt people. Harry Potter *Harry and Abby Potter in The Sorcerer Stone. K rated **MarySue, it's very much like the first one because everything has to be explained. Flammers and others who don't like MarySue don't read, just don't. For those who wanted them back up, here ya go. *Harry and Abby Potter and the Chamber of Secrets. K+ rated **It's a Mary Sue, don't like don't read. Flamers keep your thoughts to yourselves. Harry and Abby are in for a wild year, when Abby changes for life can they still figure out who's petrifying Muggle borns and try to avoid an annoying new teacher? *Harry and Abby and the Prisoner of Azkaban. K+ rated **Yes, it's a Mary Sue, you don't like don't read. Flammers keep your thoughts to yourselves. Anyway, Harry and Abby deal with Dementors, Sirius Black, an annoying Malfoy, and a werewolf for a teacher. *Harry and Abby Potter and the Goblet of Fire. K+ rated **Mary Sue story, don't like don't read. Flammers keep thoughts to yourselves. Harry and Abby just want to have a normal year at Hogwarts. Doesn't happen, they get pulled into a dangerous tournament, Abby gets a boyfriend and both have to dance. *Harry and Abby Potter and the Order of the Phoenix. K+ rated **Yep MarySue, don't like don't read. Flamers keep thoughts to yourselves. Harry and Abby are back once again and with a teacher who hates Abby, O.W.L.s coming up and having extra lessons with Snape they're going to have an interesting year. *Harry and Abby Potter and the Half Blood Prince. K+ rated **Yes it's a Mary Sue, don't like don't read. Flamers keep your thoughts to your self. And yes it's a redo. Harry's got a new book, he's been made Quidditch captain and Dumbledore wants them both to take private lessons with him. *Harry Potter and a Vampire's Fight. T rated **Harry gets turned by a vampire one night when he is eight. Follow him through his life as he learns how to control his powers. not sure on rating yet. not dure on pairing either. *thesuperfunnymynoseisrunnyextracrazystory. T rated **it is a super-funny-my-nose-is-runny-extra-crazy-story! His Dark Materials Lord of the Rings *Falling Tears (Revised). M rated **My own version of how and why Boromir betrayed the Fellowship, in a revised story. This is not for Boromir fans! A/L Slash! Part 1 of the 2-part ending is now up. Final chapter coming soon... *Reasons To Fight, Reasons To Wed. M rated **An AU where Legolas and Aragorn are married but face a threat from Meron, who wants Legolas for himself! New chapter! *Secret Love. M rated **SLASH The fellowship has been brought together again to defeat Sauron in another dimension namely Harry Potter's. There Sauron is now terrorising the world in Tom Riddle's body. Voldemort is Sauron.AL, SSRL, some DMHP, RWHG *Uuma ma’ ten’ rashwe, ta tutuluva a’ lle (Don't look for trouble, it will come to you). Adult ++ (Über Pit) **lotr/angel crossover; Angel and Willow meet The Fellowship. There are dark times ahead as Legolas has to face his past and a new twist lands him in turmoil once again *When Eyes Meet Eyes. M rated **Sequel to 'Little Stranger'! Elrond and Legolas must contend with their forbidden love. Rated R! Elrond/Legolas slash! Finally updated! Miscellaneous books Miscellaneous games Fable *The Never Ending Battle. T rated **Taking place 14 years after the events of Fable, our main hero has a son and becomes the Guild Master. Will the son fallow in his path? What enemies and old friends will return? I update frequently. Read! Thank you. *THE PLAYSTATION DIAMOND SISTERS PART 1 FABLE K rated **THE PLAYSTATION DIAMOND SISTERS GO TO FABLE Grand Theft Auto *Grand Theft Auto X. M rated **A focused Grand Theft AutoSonic XSimpsons crossover. Tails accidentaly wrecks Tommy's house so he has some deeds for Sonic Heroes. After being ridiculed by the Simpsons, Tommy makes Cream too aggresive. Claude has a illigitamate Japanese child. Inu. Half-Life *Life of a Terrorist: CounterStrike. T rated **"i rule" - Seriously, that's the summary on The Pit. *Halflife:FullLife Consequences 2:WhatHasTobeDone T rated **John Freeman has to kill evil next boss and live up to fulllife consequences Halo *Destruction of Balance T rated ** A year after Halo 3 two ships go missing orbiting a strange planet. The Arbiter teams up with the mysterious woman Kassie to discover the reason behind the strange dissapearance. Is there perhaps a new enemy? And is the flood really gone? MCxCortana R&R *Halo: Halos in Space T rated **Aliens are coming to Joe Chiefs ship and he has to leave and go to Halo army base quick. Metal Gear Solid *Metal Gear Solid: Fight of Metal Gears T rated **Jake Snake who is Solid Snakes son has to fight metal gears now becaus Solid Snake is dead Miscellaneous movies Miscellaneous TV Shows Prison Break *The Impossible Becomes Possible K+ rated **A woman in Fox River? Is that even possible? What has this woman done to get sent to an all men prison? Could she have been set up by the company the same as Lincoln Burrows? Read to find out! Narnia *The Youngest Goddess. K rated **There was only one Aslan called his Mistress, the High Queen Robecca, the youngest goddess in Heaven. Stripped of her celestial powers, she just wanted to fufill her punishment, except when she met Peter, all the rules changed. Read full summary inside! Naruto Redwall Rurouni Kenshin Silmarillion Star Wars Stargate SG-1/Atlantis